


Heated Exchanges 2

by elaine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-17
Updated: 1999-02-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: This story is a sequel toHeated Exchanges 1.





	Heated Exchanges 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Heated Exchanges II

this one's the real PWP, for explanation go back to HE I 

it starts at the same point as HE I and finishes pretty much in the same place but there are a few detours to make the journey interesting... 

**rated R for explicit m/m situation**

usual disclaimers... 

# Heated Exchanges II

Ray leaned against the door of his friend's apartment, every movement an effort in the overheated air. The clothes he had chosen this morning, his coolest, clung to his body intensifying his misery, every brush of cloth against hypersensitive skin was a minor agony. He longed to be home, under a cold shower, allowing himself the release he'd been aching for all afternoon and he'd only come here because he was worried about how Ben would be coping in this heat. Now, receiving no answer to his knock, he pushed the door open. 

Impossibly, it was even hotter in the apartment, though the sluggish movement of air told him that the windows were open. He glanced that way first, half expecting to see Ben out on the fire escape, but only Dief was there, looking miserable. Something teased at his senses, stirring his arousal to a new level of discomfort as he glanced over to the far side of the room, where the bed was placed. Ben was there, asleep, his bare skin gleaming with sweat, his chest rising and falling in the slow, relaxed breathing that comes after sexual release. 

It didn't need any deductive skill to determine what had happened but, belatedly, Ray identified the heady aroma of fresh, clean sweat and semen. Caution and decency demanded that he leave before Ben woke and saw him there, but instead he found himself moving closer, until he was just a few steps away from the bed. 

He wanted to take everything in at once, storing away each detail, shamed by the knowledge of what he was going to use these memories for later... 

First the dark, disordered hair, so much prettier now that it was released from the control Ben imposed on it. He concentrated his attention on the few short tendrils clinging damply to the smooth pale brow, then let his gaze wander down to long dark lashes resting on flushed cheeks. Eyelids flickered, setting his heart pounding harder than ever as Ben's lips parted slightly, soft and sensual in sleep, so different from the way he looked awake. 

His eyes slid over the contours of the jaw and throat, lingering for a moment on a pulse beating slowly at the base, he could almost feel it against his lips, almost taste the sweat pooled in the hollow beneath. Ray drew in his breath sharply and continued his survey, observing with as much detachment as he could manage the well defined muscles of Ben's chest. The small pale nipples were smooth and flat now, but in his mind he saw them taut with arousal, saw Ben's hands, so capable and gentle, teasing at them... 

Ray pressed his shaking hands over his eyes, trying to block out the images... this was too intense, he had to get out of there. But when he lowered them again Ben's eyes were open, looking at him, lashes sweeping low over sultry blue eyes. 

Ray took a step closer, then another, and dropped to sit on the edge of the bed, his legs shaking. He reached out and touched the curve of Ben's cheek with one fingertip, not sure how he could dare even that tiny contact, but Ben's eyes drifted shut and he turned his head so that his cheek was now pressed against Ray's palm, a faint smile curling his lips upward. Ray turned the touch to a caress, sliding his hand up into that charmingly disheveled hair, thick and silky as a fine Persian rug. Ben accepted this with a sigh, and emboldened, Ray leaned down to touch, briefly, those perfect lips with his own. 

As he drew back, Ben followed him and Ray halted his retreat, surrendering to a slow sensual kiss. His lips parted before Ben's tongue, allowing it access for a languid exploration of his mouth, as he slid onto the bed. He let his hands roam freely over the smooth body he'd been observing just a few moments before, feeling the nipples peaking at his touch. 

At first, all Ray was aware of was the touch and taste and smell of the man, and the small sounds he made as Ray caressed him, but then the need to look at that lustrous body overcame him. He lifted his head and stared down the length of Ben's abdomen following the path his hand was taking, seeing as well as feeling the rippling of muscle on the flat stomach, the sharp contraction as his fingers stroked the fine line of dark hair on the smooth belly. 

Ben's lips were engaged in a sensuous exploration of Ray's throat, distracting him for a moment until a faint impression of movement teased at his awareness. He watched mesmerised, almost unbearably aroused, as the pale cock stirred amid a nest of short dark curls, rising to meet his fingers as he reached to touch it. Ray let out a moan at that first contact with the velvety skin, his fingers slipping easily along the shaft to its base and up again, feeling the tremor that shook not just the cock but Ben's whole body. Dragging his eyes away from the sight, he saw that Ben's head was flung back against the pillow, his eyes tightly shuttered, his throat taut and, as Ray moved his fingers again in a slow caress, Ben's whole body arced off the bed, though he never made a sound apart from the disordered breathing. 

Ray withdrew his hand reluctantly, only because he wanted to explore further... he cupped the balls in his palm, feeling them slide freely inside the sac, running his thumb over the textured skin, lightly at first and then more firmly. Ben drew up his legs, parting them acquiescently at Ray's first touch. The skin of his inner thigh was so silky, so sensitive... Ray drew one leg up against his own body, then pressed the other gently to the surface of the bed, sliding his hand slowly back towards Ben's groin, caressing his balls lightly and then passing beneath to press against the tender perineum. A cry broke from Ben's lips, the first real sound he had made. 

He looked at Ben... his face, his body, were in an attitude of total abandonment that provoked a jolt of pure hunger in Ray. It took an extraordinary effort to tear himself away long enough to strip, aware all the time of Ben's heated gaze directed at him as he returned to the bed and straddled Ben's thighs, his cock sliding lightly against Ben's, sending shock waves down his thighs and deep into his belly. He took Ben's cock in his hand again and drew back the foreskin, his thumb sliding easily over the slickness of the moistened glans, gently probing the tiny opening while Ben moaned uncontrollably. 

They were both so near breaking point. Ben reached blindly for him and Ray took his hand and held it to his own cock, closing the fingers tightly around the shaft. Ben began to tug at his cock urgently and Ray matched his stroking of Ben's cock to the same insistent rhythm. He arched his back, stabbing forward with his hips, thrusting into the tight embrace, feeling the heated shaft against his palm, the body bucking underneath him, unable to distinguish between touching and being touched. Then the familiar intense rush as his body took control, emptying himself into the heated air... 

Ray became aware, gradually, of the burning skin beneath his thighs, the harsh breathing echoing his own... he was slumped over Ben's body, barely able to stay upright. It was a struggle to raise his head to look at Ben, he was so completely drained, but when he did, he decided the effort was well worth it. He'd never seen Ben look so beautiful as now, disheveled and sweaty though he was. Ray looked away, unable to bear the feelings roused by the sight of him and caught a glimpse of a pale hand lax against his thigh, he touched it and felt warm, sticky fingers entwine with his. It gave him the nerve he needed to face Ben, awake now and gazing at him in a way he'd never thought to see. He slid down to lie full length on top of that welcoming body, the heat and exhaustion forgotten. 

the end 

elaine 


End file.
